


Parasole zawsze zmierzają ku brzegowi

by Drago



Category: Raphael (Japanese band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito zrzuca z mostu parasole, a Kazuki chce zrozumieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasole zawsze zmierzają ku brzegowi

Widział go co sobotę, zawsze o tej samej godzinie. Stał z rękami przewieszonymi przez balustradę mostu, patrzył w dół. Obok jego nogi stały trzy, cztery parasole. Każdy innego koloru, o innym wzorze.   
Pochylał się lekko, nie odrywając wzroku od spokojnie płynącej wody. Na oślep, a może widział coś kątem oka, brał jeden parasol, otwierał za balustradą, ustawiał rączką do dołu i puszczał. Przyglądał się jak powoli opada.   
Kazuki mijał go około siedemnastej, idąc do kolegi. Gdy wracał dwie godziny później chłopak wypuszczał, lub dopiero wypuścił ostatni z przyniesionych przedmiotów.   
Czyli musiał pozbywać się ich co, mniej więcej, pół godziny.   
Pewnej soboty drobne, zimne kropelki spadały z nieba przez cały dzień. Słońce zniknęło, zakryte ciężkimi chmurami. Watanabe zastanawiał się, czy nastolatek będzie na moście. Odwołał wizytę u kolegi, ale o siedemnastej piętnaście opierał się o solidną balustradę.   
Znalazł osobę, której szukał.   
Ubrany w ciemnobrązową koszulkę z długimi rękawami i granatowe jeansy, chłopak był cały mokry. Nie otworzył żadnego z przyniesionych parasoli, robił to, co zawsze.   
Blondyn podszedł do niego, stanął tuż obok, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji.   
Nic się nie zmieniło, jakby w ogóle się nie poruszył.   
Zniecierpliwiony osłonił, teraz to zauważył- mniejszego, nastolatka od deszczu.  
Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, jedno zdziwione, drugie zirytowane.   
\- Masz tu trzy parasole, a mokniesz. Mógłbyś któryś otworzyć, a nie... W ogóle, co ty masz z tym zaśmiecaniem rzeki? Widuję cię tu od jakiegoś czasu. To chyba nielegalne?   
\- Ale...  
\- Co? Nie jest ci zimno?   
\- Przepraszam, ale kim ty jesteś?- Wtrącił stanowczym tonem niższy.  
\- Kazuki Watanabe.   
\- No dobrze.. I co w związku z tym?   
\- Pytałeś, kim jestem.  
\- Kazuki-san. Zapytam inaczej. Dlaczego do mnie zagadałeś?   
Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę. Właściwie to było łatwe. Zainteresował się tym dziwakiem. Nie. Zainteresowało go samo dziwactwo.   
Jednak uważne spojrzenie orzechowych oczu mówiło mu, że ten chłopak wcale nie jest dziwakiem.  
\- Stoisz tu sam. Co robisz? I dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego mokniesz? Chcesz moknąć, czy...  
\- Dużo mówisz.  
\- Zawsze. Jak się nazywasz?   
\- Honda Yukito. Zobacz tam.- Chłopak odwrócił się i wskazał na lewy brzeg.- One płyną w tamtą stronę i zatrzymują się na gałęziach. Zawsze tak samo.  
\- Co z nimi później robisz?  
\- Wyrzucam. Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość?  
\- Iie. Wciąż nie wiem, po co to robisz.  
Niższy wzruszył ramionami, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.   
\- Mam swoje powody.   
\- Mogę z tobą postać?   
\- Jeśli chcesz.  
Honda wziął kolejny parasol, ponownie ignorując Kazuki’ego. Po kilkunastu minutach blondyn miał dosyć, więc zaczął mówić. Nie wiedział, co mogłoby zainteresować nowego znajomego, więc mówił o wszystkim. Ile ma lat, gdzie chodzi do szkoły, co lubi robić, a czego nie.   
Wreszcie zauważył, że Yukito obserwuje go, uważnie słucha, jakby analizował jego słowa. Na jego ustach błąkał się cień uśmiechu.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak ja, gdy byłem młodszy.- Wtrącił cicho.  
\- To ile ty masz lat? Więcej niż dwadzieścia?!  
\- Nie, nie. Też mam siedemnaście, ale kiedyś byłem inny.  
\- Kiedyś nie wyrzucałeś parasolek?   
\- Właśnie. 

Nastolatek nie robił również wielu innych rzeczy, o czym Watanabe mógł się przekonać podczas chwil spędzanych na moście. Zaniechał wizyt u kolegi, zamieniając je na dwugodzinne próby odkrycia, czym parasolki zasłużyły sobie na tak okrutną śmierć. 

Kazuki był estetą. W pewnym sensie. Przynajmniej tak lubił o sobie myśleć. Lubił ładne rzeczy, które nie rzucały się w oczy, nie były wulgarne. Jednocześnie zwykłość budziła w nim równie silną niechęć. Dlatego w końcu zaczął się zastanawiać. Yukito nie był piękny. Miał ładne, miedziane włosy, które zwracały uwagę, ale jego nos był zbyt wąski, usta jakby wiecznie nadąsane, a górna warga zbyt wydatna. Przypominał jakiegoś gryzonia, mysz. A właściwie myszkę, bo był szczupły, dosyć niski, ramiona miał wąskie jak nastoletnia dziewczyna.   
Blondyn nie wiedział, co go w nim pociągało. Wewnętrzny esteta oburzał się widząc czasami zbyt duże ubrania Hondy, ale był skutecznie ignorowany przez bardziej przebojową część osobowości chłopaka.   
Nawet pomijając wygląd… Yukito palił, czego Watanabe nie znosił. Nie chodził na imprezy, nie spotykał się z przyjaciółmi, chyba ich nie miał. Zazwyczaj miał na twarzy wyraz idealnej obojętności i ignorancji wobec otaczającego go świata. Był małomówny. Namówienie go, by spotkali się w innym miejscu zajęło Kazu miesiąc.   
On zupełnie nie był w typie blondyna. Zupełnie. 

Zawsze patrzył i słuchał, jakby nowy przyjaciel miał do powiedzenia coś naprawdę wartościowego. Z ironią wytykał przejawy głupoty, ale nigdy nie starał się w ten sposób obrazić rozmówcy. Raczej dawał w ten sposób wskazówki. Zresztą, jak kiedyś powiedział, on nie ma prawa mówić ludziom, że są głupi. Dlaczego? Tego wyjawić nie chciał. 

Dom był ogromny. Wyglądał prawie jak willa, otoczony żywopłotem, z małym basenem na tyłach domu. Honda nie lubił go, nie lubił w nim przebywać. Większość dnia spędzał w swoim pokoju słuchając muzyki albo pisząc. Mieszkał z ojcem. Tylko mieszkał, nie było między nimi nawet najcieńszej nici porozumienia.   
Kazuki na początku był zachwycony, jego mieszkanie było dosyć małe i zagracone, na dodatek matka i ojciec ciągle byli w domu.  
Później zrozumiał, że to musi być nudne. Życie w tak wielkim domu, który jest pusty. 

\- Chcesz coś zobaczyć?- Zapytał miedzianowłosy.  
Wyższy chłopak natychmiast wstał, podnosząc wolniejszego przyjaciela i ciągnąc go w stronę drzwi.   
\- Co? Coś dostałeś?  
\- Iie. W lewo.  
Na końcu korytarza znajdował się pokój. Na drzwiach była kiedyś blaszka, po której pozostał tylko ledwie widoczny ślad. W środku było chłodno, ale jasno. Duże, zasłane łóżko stało przy oknie, większą część pokoju zajmowały parasolki.   
Watanabe podszedł do nich, zaciekawiony. Wziął pierwszą z brzegu i otworzył, szara chmura kurzu powoli opadła na podłogę i jego ręce.   
\- Stąd je bierzesz… Czyj to pokój?  
\- Mojej matki.  
\- Gdzie ona jest?  
\- Nie ma jej.  
W nagłym odruchu podszedł do wciąż stojącego w drzwiach nastolatka, złapał go za rękę, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.   
\- Ona.. żyje. Tylko nie tu. Gdzieś tam.- Kiwnął głową w stronę okna, w stronę miasta.- Odkąd pamiętam zbierała parasole, zawsze je ze sobą przywoziła. Ten jest z Osaki, ten z Paryża, a ten z Rzymu. Nie wiem, dlaczego ich nie zabrała. Nigdy nie mogłem ich dotykać.  
\- Dlatego je wyrzucasz?  
\- Nie.  
Kazuki pochylił się, jedną dłonią chwycił brodę Yukito i zmusił do spojrzenia w górę.   
Pocałował go delikatnie, tylko dotknął miękkich warg niższego, trwając w ten sposób przez kilka sekund. Potem odsunął się, miedzianowłosy tylko kiwnął głową, wyprowadzając go z pomieszczenia.

Znowu stali na moście. W końcu zostało jeszcze dużo parasoli do wyrzucenia.   
Blondyn był zdenerwowany. Jego chłopak w milczeniu podał mu niebieską parasolkę, którą ten szybko otworzył, a potem już tylko obserwował tor jej lotu. Gdy zderzyła się z wodą, odetchnął.   
\- Słuchaj, a dlaczego ty… Proszę.  
Honda uśmiechnął się lekko.  
I wyjaśnił.


End file.
